


by thine voice command me

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Everyone (on Alderaan) Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: "Stop," Leia said, and the world did.
Relationships: Leia Organa/The Force
Series: Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	by thine voice command me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



" _Stop_ ," Leia said, and the world did.

The Death Star's poison-green beam stalled halfway between the Death Star and her home. Leia breathed, and the stars breathed with her, and she let herself be consumed by them as she stepped through the Death Star's window and into space itself.

She strode down the laser until she reached its end. There, she pressed a hand to its scintillating point and shoved it back at the very thing that had created it.

Then the world restarted, and Leia floated, watching the Death Star become the most satisfying firework she had ever seen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] by thine voice command me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720914) by [mixtapestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar)




End file.
